swgfandomcom-20200215-history
VT-49 Decimator
Game Info The VT-49 Decimator is an Imperial multi-passenger assault ship featuring two turrets. Only Imperial Ace Pilots are certified to command major ships such as Decimators; when properly crewed, a VT-49 is a very dangerous foe. Like all multi-passenger ships, the Decimator functions best when manned by a pilot, a co-pilot to operate the droid commands, and two gunners for the Decimator's formidable weapons turrets, as well as a crew member to make repairs to subsystems. Decimators are also powerful NPC ships, encountered in high-end Imperial space zones such as the Dathomir and Endor Systems. * VT-49 Decimator Chassis Blueprints Star Wars Lore The VT49 Decimator is most correctly classified as an assault ship. It is heavily armed and armored, and built to carry light to medium loads into dangerous places. Its form follows its function, and its shape offers a relatively small target with no large fins or wings as seen in some of the less combat-oriented craft of the Empire, such as the Lambda-class shuttle. Armor and deflector shielding is particularly heavy, and the weapons load-out is fearsome and includes turrets capable of engaging any target fast enough to out-maneuver the VT-49. As a ship built to out-fight anything it can't outrun, and outrun anything it can't outfight, the Empire uses the Decimator as a multi-role craft and will outfit it to suit the current need. Decimators make simple supply runs to listening outposts in dangerous areas like asteroid belts, perform long-range reconnaissance, serve as temporary listening posts themselves, or act as picket ships at the perimeter of an Imperial fleet. They are also called upon to use their weaponry to carve a path through enemy defenses and insert shock troops and raiding parties, or destroy their targets outright. A more recent duty that has fallen into favor sees Decimators being used more and more as long-duration medium patrol vessels. Also, being easier to hide than a frigate or Imperial Star Destroyer, Decimators have been used to set up ambushes in areas believed frequented by Rebel shipping; their cargo space being used to store food for the crew and ammunition ranging from missiles to torpedoes to mines. Command of a VT-49 is a coveted position and point of pride among the middle ranks of Imperial Navy Pilots. It is a lightly-crewed combat vessel for their Captains to command without a higher ranking officer standing behind them constantly. Also, earning a reputation as a skilled VT-49 Captain is seen as a jumping-off point to service on the larger ships of the Imperial Navy. The line officers of the Imperial Navy generally look down on the rank and file troops not stationed on capital ships, but that hasn't stopped the rumor from propagating. Though no official source has confirmed, comparing traditional Cygnus designs such as the Missile Boat, the VT-49 may be of Cygnus design. Pilot Commentary The Decimator's 5 million mass makes it simple to outfit. Equip it across the board with POB-class equipment, except for the capacitor. Use a Mining-Grade Capacitor with high recharge and high energy. Use dual Null Bolt cannons with extra high damage and high vs. shields and armor to obliterate enemy NPC's. Use an Incom Elite II for high top speed. This ship is perfect for grinding fresh characters' space xp to master level, and it is also perfect for assaulting the Corellian Corvette. The Decimator has three ordinance slots; outfit them with spacebombs for duty mission grinding or mkIV protons for attacking the Corvette. Don't waste time targeting the Corvette's weapons, shields and reactor with the Null Bolts; just lock on to each subcomponent in turn with your missiles and destroy the Corvette very quickly at range and with ease. Sources [http://starwarsgalaxies.station.sony.com/en_US/players/content.vm?id=66879&resource=features Star Wars: Galaxies Station.com] Category:Galactic Empire ships